Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for plasma processing of substrates, and more particularly, to film formation on a substrate or devices disposed thereon by controlling the ratio of ions and radicals in the plasma using multizone plasma generation.
Description of the Related Art
As logic devices continue to scale down according to Moore's Law, processing challenges develop. As critical dimensions of such devices shrink, the geometry of the various components becomes more challenging for manufacturers. Aspect ratios rise and uniformity, tolerance, and reliability issues proliferate. Additionally, issues involving corner rounding, bottom to side trench growth conformality, and selective growth, which are affected by the natural distribution of ions and radicals within plasma at a given pressure, are prominent. Therefore, methods and apparatus for tailoring the ion to radical ratio in plasma at a given pressure is needed to overcome scaling challenges particular to logic devices.